Previous studies have shown that the GABA-A receptor subunit composition changes with development and with certain seizure states such as status epilepticus (SE). The current proposal tests the hypothesis that the slowly developing temporal lobe epilepsy (TLE) often seen after SE is due to changes in the subunit composition. To test this hypothesis, the PI uses the pilocarpine-induced SE model in developing rats. Outcome measures of the GABA-A receptor are patch-clamping for conductance and pharmacological response changes and single-cell RNA analysis of the recorded cell. Similar studies will also be done in epileptic and non-epileptic pediatric populations. Finally, the effect of GABA active drugs on GABA receptor development will be examined.